thepinkmanhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkman Hub AUs
Pinkman Hub AUs or Pinkman Hub Alternative Universes are basically where the Pinkman Hub are in a set scenario in a different dimensions or time frame. Examples of these are such as Pinkman-Oni, Two-P, Supernatural, etc. The AUs are often used for fanfictions and at certain points, roleplays. Pinkman-Oni Pinkman-Oni is a story based around Heta-Oni which was a parody of Ao-Oni. This story was a bit of a collaborative effort between Toast and Pyro, with certain parts being written by Pyro and others by Toast. In Pinkman-Oni, Toast, Billy, Blacky, and Pyro all go to a mysterious mansion out in the middle of nowhere after hearing rumors about it being haunted. They enter after a bit of conversation and are startled to hear a glass plate breaking in another room. Toast goes to investigate and comes back to find all of her companions missing. She then discovers that the front door is locked and decides to go around and search for them. One by one she finds them all, but not before finding something horrendous as well. It's discovered that in the house with them is a giant monster that stalks the halls and attacks anything that comes into it's view. They all came into encounters with it and it seems that after each it becomes stronger and stronger. Later on the rest of the Pinkman Hub arrives, also coming into contact with the monster. People go missing and then secrets start being revealed. Secrets that Billy has been hiding from them all along. The story has yet to be completed, as does the game it's based around, Heta-Oni. You can find the story here. Supernatural AU Supernatural AU is a newer story being written by Toast in which the Pinkman Hub are now supernatural beings such as demons, werewolves, vampires and other similar creatures. They all have their own special abilities and jobs that are based around the monsters they are. Currently nothing more than a prologue has been released to the public, but Toast plans to have the story based on short stories that start from the very beginning and build up to present time. Character sheets are also being made, but few are actually finished and some haven't even started. In the story Billy is a "Soul" Reaper under leadership of "Death" or the Grim Reaper himself. Toast is a "Trickster" Demon under leadership of Satan or "The Devil". Fawful is a vampire (Obviously) under no in specific leadership. Pyro is a Fallen Angel, leading a band himself with other fellow high ranks, led by Lucifer. Blacky is a Shapeshifter who, though a loner, has many alliances. Shade is a "Beta" Werewolf, second highest ranking in a pack of werewolves. Homie is a Death Omen, killed by his own brother and sent to warn other of their possible peril as the same hands. And Cit is a Fairy, who works alone and loves to play pranks on people. Islands of Feldian Islands of Feldian was a story written by Toast back in 2010, where multiple islands were located in a fantasy dimensions and members of the Pinkman Hub were all apart of it. It was only the original Pinkman Hub members though, having only Shade, Blacky, Billy, Toast and a few others. The story was deserted after Toast failed to come up with ways to continue it and it was left as-is. But then in mid summer 2013, Toast decided to create a remake of the story with the main character this time being Blacky. Every Pinkman Hub member received a part in this story and character sheets have been drafted. Pinkman Hub High School Pinkman Hub High School was the first collaborative roleplay amongst the Hub, consisting of Blacky, Billy, Toast and Pyro who all took part as students attending a high school. In this roleplay was the first appearance of the 2p!Pinkman or the Purpleman Hub in a roleplay or story in general. They all had fun traumatizing their counterparts and this lead to multiple fights between the two groups. Eventually the roleplay was abbandoned by most but was brought back with the new arrival of Cit as a member of it. It is currently postponed for the most part as Toast takes her sweet time continuing. Also for shits and giggles, the teachers and workers were replaced with Hetalia characters for the fun of it.